Daydreamer
by Jim Clancys Lollipop
Summary: Oneshot Mel/Rick- Melinda finds her mind wandering into the gutter when she gets stuck in remedial class with 'voodoo guy' Professor Rick Payne: “How old are you?” “17” "that’s barely even legal” “it's legal enough" R&R!


**I do not own any of the music, products or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of its characters, I do however, own those characters and storylines which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

Hey guys this is entirely Mel/Rick there's no Jim LOL xx please drop me a review and let me know what you think!!!

* * *

"You _must_ get your grades up Melinda, a B in English is wonderful for some people, but you're predicted an A*, if you don't meet that grade by your next test...I'm sorry but you'll have to attend catch-up sessions with Professor Payne on a Friday" Mrs Stuart had said with that hint of a condescending tone that immediately identified her as a teacher, my eyebrows had knitted in confusion "the voodoo guy?" I asked, I had heard about his weird lessons, and once I even heard a rumour that he made his students drink blood right out of dog skulls...gross. "He doesn't teach voodoo Melinda, he teaches societies need to believe in the occult, anyway, yes...he also majored in Modern English Language and kindly offered his services for the tutoring programme".

That was two weeks ago. I had taken the damn test, passed, but passed with a B. So I was now being forced to spend my Friday afternoons with the 'witch doctor' or whatever the hell it is that Professor Payne actually does. This is going to be torture; remedial classes are full of all the people too stupid to get a good enough grade to pass, anyone too lazy to pick up a text book, the burnouts, the rebels, the _intellectually challenged_...and half the football team. Wonderful.

And so I was in a majorly bad mood as I walked through the halls that Friday night, English textbook in arms, my hair floated weightlessly behind me tickling the back of my neck whenever I slowed down, I was wearing a bright red 'Rolling Stones' t-shirt with a short pleated black skirt that I knew I shouldn't really wear to school anymore as it wasn't exactly decent, 'you look like a slut Melinda' is how my mom put it 'Jesus Christ Melinda, are you _trying_ to look like a hooker?' were my dad's words.

But it was a different story when I got to school 'damn Gordon, you're looking _hot_" was what Justin Garret- total hottie- said as I walked past the boy's locker rooms earlier today, 'O.M.G wow, that skirt is totally cute' from Andrea, my best friend and vice captain of the 'Grant High Cheer Squad'. So you see, I was conflicted, should I listen to my parents who would rather I threw on a Habit and checked into a nunnery?... or should I listen to my peers, who knew what was hot and what would get me noticed, maybe not for the _right _reasons, but reasons I enjoyed nonetheless? Well, I chose the latter.

Anyway, back to walking, so I got to the classroom as the football guys were going in and Justin turned around with a huge grin on his face "you failing English Gordon?" he asked, I rolled my eyes "we weren't _all_ born without a single brain cell in our skulls Justin" I quipped with a smirk, he frowned jokingly "you wanna fight?" he asked squaring his shoulders "I could take you" I whispered suggestively before brushing past him and taking a seat right at the back. Justin sat at my table and the rest of the guys took the seats around me and the rest of the class filled up soon after, "hey Mel, can I borrow a pen?" he whispered as scatterbrained Payne walked in ranting about getting gum on his shoe, I pushed my pencil case across and let him choose his own. "Melinda Gordon?" Professor Payne called out "yeah?" I answered unsurely "I want you to stay behind after this lesson" he said without so much as a glance in my direction as he hopped around with a ruler to the sole of his shoe "whatever" I mumbled, Justin chuckled and I glared at him "this is not fair".

Professor Payne talked for an hour about language and power, how we use different words and linguistic techniques to maintain our own power and suppress that of others. Like the word 'even'...look at this sentence 'You can do this' it sounds encouraging and kind, but put it like this '_even_ you can do this' and all of a sudden it seems patronizing and rude, it was interesting stuff I guess, but I couldn't help losing focus...he was gorgeous...in a quirky kinda way, and he always had a slightly confused look on his face as though he were permanently trying to figure something out and even when he smiled its wasn't a real smile, more like a smirk, like he was permanently smug about something. I rested my head on my hand and sighed, there were _so_ many things I rather be doing, I found myself staring at a spot on the whiteboard and couldn't look away as the sound of Professor Payne's voice became more distant.

**The lesson ended quickly and we packed up our things "have fun with voodoo guy Melinda, if you disappear he's the first place I'll look" Justin joked as he threw his bag over his shoulder, I rolled my eyes "my hero" I sighed exaggeratedly, he chuckled and ruffled my hair affectionately "later Gordon" he said with a smile as he left, the door was pulled class by whoever left last and Professor Payne finally looked up, for the first time in that whole lesson...he looked at **_**me**_**. The smirk left his face and he just stared openly "you...you're Melinda Gordon?" he asked, I nodded "that's what they tell me" I mumbled nervously, he shook his head as if to clear it and put the smirk back in place "well, you're not failing English" he stated, I gave him a funny look "obviously" I said under my breath with annoyance, I **_**knew**_** I shouldn't be in his stupid class, so why were they forcing me? **

"**Watch the attitude missy, I won't have backchat from you" he scolded still with his little smirk "whatever" I mumbled, he raised an eyebrow "so, did you learn anything today?" he asked, I sighed "you don't appreciate Darryl's sexual references, Lucy Harrold uses too much hairspray, Justin would hump just about anyone who would let him, gum and shoes don't mix well, remedial classes are for morons, you never really made people drink blood **_**and**_** I have the ability to sleep with my eyes open" I said obnoxiously, I wasn't sure why I was being so rude to him, all I knew is that I didn't want to be there, and as far as I was concerned he was the only thing stopping me from being at the movie theatre with Andrea.  
"I was talking about English language Melinda" he said, his brow furrowed but the gorgeous sparkle remained in his eyes "I'm aware" I replied with false politeness, "you've got quite the smart little mouth I see" he said with a sigh, he clasped his hands and rested them on his desk leaning in a little "I think you're wasting your time in my class" he whispered, I nodded and leaned towards him "we agree on something" I whispered back not unaware of the scent of his cologne that lightly drifted by me, "so, here's what we're gonna do, I'm going to give you an assignment, during this lesson you'll complete that assignment and then you and I will have a sit down afterwards, you can expect to be finished by 5:30pm" he said, my jaw dropped. "You're kidding! Professor there is no way in **_**hell**_** that I'm staying here for an extra two hours after school, you can stick your lessons all the way up your-" "ah ah ah, I really don't think you want to finish that sentence" he chided.**

**I huffed in frustration and tried to ignore the fact that he looked completely hot when he was angry, his jaw set and square....shit....I had the hots for voodoo guy. "Whatever, isn't there another day I can do this?" I asked hopefully, "well, I can tutor you privately out of hours, you'd probably be better off that way, but it would mean an evening lesson, we'll make them shorter but then you have to have two a week, maybe one on weekends?" he offered, Jeez...was it a good idea to go to his house? Is that even legal? Well, I was going to do it anyway, firstly because I needed the grade, secondly...I needed him.**

"**Wednesday and Saturday" I said standing up, he gave me a quirky smile "my place or yours?" he asked, I smirked at the double meaning and leaned over his desk with my hands on either side of his newspaper "yours" I said, he blushed at the closeness to my exposed cleavage and I glanced down at his dark gray trousers...he was hard! Rock solid, straight up happy! **_**I **_**made my tutor hard...just by talking to him. "That's fine Melinda, it will have to be after 6pm, I have a university class before" he said in a flustered rush, my eyes never left the bulge in his pants until I smiled and turned away from his desk "shit" he muttered, "Melinda, uh..God, I'm sorry...please just don't tell anyone about this, I'm so-" he trailed off when he realised I wasn't leaving, I locked his classroom door and twisted the blinds shut. "Professor Payne I'd like to give **_**you**_** a tutorial if you don't mind" I said seductively as I walked back towards him, he shifted in his seat and I knew his pants must have been uncomfortable, I sat on his desk and he moved to get up, "no" I whispered as I slid across so I was directly in front of him and planted my legs either side of him on the arms of his chair giving him a perfect view of my pink lace panties "Melinda" he whispered in a warning tone, I climbed onto his chair so I was kneeling over his lap, I leaned forward and whispered "I'm gonna need an address professor". **

**Payne nodded in a lust induced daze and I licked my lips, I took his board marker from the desk behind me and handed it to him, I lifted my t-shirt, leaned back against the desk and pointed to my perfectly toned stomach, he looked unsure for a second then ran a hand through his hair before writing his address diagonally in bright blue across one side of my stomach. "Goodnight then professor" I whispered, he grabbed my legs before I could leave and held me in place "yes, sir?" I asked politely as his hands slid up the back of my thighs to under my skirt and he squeezed my ass "how old are you?" he asked "17" I replied, his hands moved slowly down then back up right to my waist which he held tightly "that's barely even legal" he said guiltily. "It's legal enough" I countered, he leaned forward and pulled me down to his level "can you keep a secret?" he asked seriously, I leaned into him "promise" I whispered against his lips, he brushed his own against mine before kissing me with so much lust I thought I might orgasm right there, he held me against him as his tongue delved into my mouth and fought my own. I moaned against him and felt him grow harder still beneath me, I pulled away with a smile and kissed him once more before getting up and straightening out my clothes "do you live alone?" I asked, he nodded and I smiled "tomorrow night then" I said before unlocking the door and walking out. Maybe tutoring wasn't such a bad idea after all.**

"**Melinda...come in" Professor Payne said as he answered his door, I had spent the entire afternoon preparing for this and arrived at 7pm wearing a dark purple lace camisole so low cut that my black plunge bra peeked over the top and a dark denim miniskirt, my hair was curled loosely around my face and I had done my makeup to perfection- purple and gold smoky eyes with nude lip-gloss. **

"**Hey Professor" I said with an innocent smile, "so I brought my text book with me, I wasn't sure if we were working from that or the worksheets we had last lesson, I did some catch-up work on-" I was cut off when Payne grabbed my arms and pushed me against the door making it slam shut behind me "don't play games with me" he whispered against my neck, "afraid you might lose?" I mocked, "don't push me Melinda" he warned, "why? What are you gonna do to me?" I whispered, "Melinda" he warned, "you gonna spank me professor?" I whispered in his ear biting it gently, he slipped my panties from under my skirt and kicked his own trousers off "I just might baby" he growled lowly, my head tipped back as he kissed my neck roughly. **

"**Melinda" he moaned as he thrust into me, "Melinda..."**

"Earth to Melinda" Justin was whispering in my ear, I shook my head to clear it "you totally zoned out there for a minute" he laughed, I smiled and poked his side "hey, I'm tired" I defended, he tickled my side and I squealed quietly making the people around us turn around and Justin sniggered, Professor Payne's head snapped up and he frowned "congratulation's clown, you just earned yourself an hours detention" he told Justin smugly.

"Oh, wow, sucks to be you baby" I whispered, he stuck his tongue out at me and Professor Payne cleared his throat "how sweet, I like the flirting kids, you look like you're having fun back there, so that's half an hour for you too Gordon" he said with a grin.

Justin leaned towards me and chuckled "oooh, wow, sucks to be you daydreamer" he mocked with a smirk.


End file.
